


A Long-stem Rose

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: DCEU超蝙，JL电影相关。布鲁斯·韦恩在复活超人后的思虑，超人和蝙蝠侠的交流，和他们两人关系的更进一步……而一切止步于那一支玫瑰。





	A Long-stem Rose

======  
01.

 

第一句不该是“我认识你”，接下来也不该出现明显带着报复意味的疑问句。

我要向戴安娜道歉——而布鲁斯第一反应竟然是这个，为了那个烂透的类比和失败的激将法。说实话，克拉克•肯特和史蒂夫•特雷弗？他不是什么惨失伴侣的英雄，戴安娜也不是自怨自艾的中年混蛋。

——只是克拉克的手指收得太紧了，紧到仿佛要把布鲁斯捏碎一样。他活着，赤裸着上身的同时疯狂汲取大都会的贫瘠日光，每个细胞每个毛孔都散发出母盒的狂热生气。在强烈电流的刺激下他就像某种实验室诞生的疯狂生物，一跃而起，冲破了生与死的界限，再度成为某些人心中的阿波罗。

布鲁斯在他手下徒劳的喘息。“克拉克，”停顿，“我很抱歉，”停顿，“但世界需要你，否则我们赢不了这场战斗”，停顿，紧接着是急促的吸气声。克拉克半是疑惑半是好笑地掐住他的头，眼睛里则是另一种情绪。当超人裸露上身时，他的神性几乎难以掩饰，氪星培养仓和蛋白质被烧焦的气味直冲布鲁斯鼻腔，让哥谭蝙蝠只能嗅到属于他的味道。

“我们，”方才被克拉克甩出去的英雄们陆续站了起来，他又试图呼出口气，“需要你，我需要你。”

“这很有趣，”克拉克说，“你真的需要我？”

说着他忽视对方无声的抗拒，带着两人飞了起来。大都会坚实的地面离布鲁斯越来越远。氪星人幸好还记得用另一只手托在腋下，而不是仅仅卡着他下颔——他对自己的下颔充满信心，只是在现在的超人手里他不再那么确定了。阿福的声音隔着跨海大桥和飘忽不定的无线电波传到他耳里，好管家说——“看起来计划失败了，你的应急预案呢？”

克拉克的表情在此时有了微妙的变化。他稍微瞪大眼睛，嘴唇微张着露出那两颗尖锐的犬齿，眉毛拧在一起，他好像也听到了阿尔弗雷德对布鲁斯的提议，嘴角的嘲笑几乎绷不住了。“噢，你对我还有应急预案，”他说，摇了摇头，布鲁斯因为憋气脸颊泛起一层红色，“那是什么？”

去他妈的应急预案，他不觉得自己现在有开口的能力。克拉克干巴巴地笑了一声，冒犯十足地闯入他的私人空间，把距离压缩到极致。

他说；“所以你不让我活，也不让我死。”

蝙蝠这时才痛苦的低喘出声。那只手从他的下颔骨移开了，足以捏碎地心的手指滑到脖颈处缓慢收紧，小指抵在中年人锁骨上两寸蜷着。心脏的擂动隔着薄薄的凯夫拉纤维传递给克拉克，这个男人的心跳依然是稳定的五秒泵七次，无论是面对毁灭日还是现在。

没来由的愤怒、空虚和对方的棕色眼睛吞没了他。

*******

那个带有明显报复意味的问句是：你会流血吗？

布鲁斯把面罩摔到地上，长吁一口气。戴安娜的预言成真了，如果克拉克看到的第一个人是他，后果可能就不单单只是一片淤青这么简单——他逼自己掐断这条思绪。

已经习惯二十年的伤痛突然凝聚力量揍到他脸上时，布鲁斯早已看出了苗头。他没料到的是反击的力量如此之大，轻而易举地把哥谭蝙蝠打了个踉跄，从嘴里吐出来的血水和腰腹部的贯穿伤让布鲁斯·韦恩恍惚的以为自己回到了更年轻的哥谭市，彼时世界还没有超人，但希望和混乱都搅合在人群里。

他用半分钟解开了腰带，接着花了更长时间试着用右手撩起制服下摆。超人像扔一袋马铃薯一般随意地把他砸在英雄广场上，势能变成钝痛，钝痛变成淤青爬在布鲁斯后腰上。哥谭人小心呼吸着扭过头去看他的伤势，反而扯到已经脱臼的左肩和酸痛的脖颈。

他怎么能、他怎么敢——放松，布鲁斯·韦恩，吸气，然后把废气和埋怨一起呼出来。

“操。”布鲁斯对他自己骂出了一句脏字。

戴安娜走进来时他刚坐下，亚马逊女战士像只轻盈的豹子在他背后站定，伸出手搭在布鲁斯肩上。

“让我来帮你。”

“谢谢，”他说，一瞬间想垮掉肩膀暂时逃离由母盒、类魔和荒原狼组成的末日惊悚片拍摄现场，“就只是脱臼。”

戴安娜发出一声不赞同的喉音，在布鲁斯开口前一秒把那根可怜的肱骨抽回它本该在的位置。骨骼归位时那声叫人牙齿发酸的响动成功让布鲁斯平稳的调子急转直下，打着颤的尾音要比“对不起”悦耳多了。

“他把你砸在车上就走了，”戴安娜说，“——头也不回（up up and away），我们可不知道他去了哪里。”

“听起来不错。”布鲁斯只留恋了沙发一小会就重新站起来，神奇女侠在背后对他这句总结翻了个白眼。

“超人差点杀了你，布鲁斯。”

“他活着，这才是我们需要的，”哥谭人晃了晃酸痛的左臂，很惊讶地听见肌肉极力反对的声音，“戴安娜，我发誓再也不用那套说辞激你了，所以你能不能……”

威士忌的盖子被拨开，他握住酒瓶的手难以察觉地抖动着。女士无奈的笑着摇头，仿佛她面对的不是全知全能的蝙蝠侠而是一个胡搅蛮缠的混小子。她对混小子递过来示好用的杯子视而不见，布鲁斯尴尬的抽了抽嘴角，只好收回手把酒杯顿在矮桌上。

“你不能一辈子都做蝙蝠侠。”他听到这句话时愣了两秒，才接话道他现在都觉得很吃力。

“这一次我原谅你了，”可是戴安娜接着说道，“但相信我，死亡是最差劲的弥补过错的方式，我们都经历过。不要用应急预案来敷衍我，巴里他们或许不知道，我也不清楚阿尔弗雷德是否知情——”

“他当然知道，他是阿尔弗雷德。”

“那就是了，布鲁斯，你根本没有应急预案。”戴安娜一针见血的指出，哥谭蝙蝠却睁着眼睛很无辜地看她。他把另一只杯子扣过来也倒上威士忌，其间亚马逊人的目光一直意有所指地凝在他裸露的肩颈处。布鲁斯掩着嘴咳嗽一声。

“这没什么，”他抬了抬肩膀，“只是些指印，很快就消掉了——就像从没存在过一样。我有告诉过你曾经有阿卡姆囚犯想拿硝性炸弹黏在我脸上吗？没有？那你现在知道了，这身蝙蝠衣下可有比超人的标记更可怕的东西呢。”

“你想让我发号施令，你这个混蛋。”戴安娜拿起酒杯时差点把醇香的棕色液体洒到布鲁斯脸上，因为这家伙露出的笑容实在太难看了，“我不能对他们说，这场战斗值得你们牺牲，我做不到，布鲁斯。可是决策错误又将是致命的。”

韦恩学她的样子也摇着头，稍微收敛了嘴角的笑意：“你会做得比我好。今晚以后你可以躲进黑暗里，打扮成一只大蝙蝠——我不会告你侵权，戴安娜。”

“只要活过今晚？”

“只要活过今晚。”

他们手持杯子轻轻相撞，布鲁斯浅抿了口酒液以冲淡嘴里那股消不去涩味，像是什么东西死掉了一样。他咂了咂嘴，黑发的亚马逊战士带着怀疑和好奇从头到脚打量了他一番。她看上去就是神使本身了——戴安娜是罪恶的对立面，会是无数孩子向往和想达成的目标，她和善、强大又有适当的高傲，布鲁斯确实想不出比她更有力量的女性英雄。

“你猜怎么，”他突然想到一件事，戴安娜扬起眉毛等他把话说完，“阿尔弗雷德想撮合，唔，我们两。”

“噢！”她笑了起来，这短短一瞬间他们仿佛一下穿去了某个阳光和熙的下午，“我当然知道——但无意冒犯，在我看来你只是个不说心里话的小毛孩。”

“容我提醒一句，你口中的小毛孩已经四十过半了。”

“所以？有东西堵在你心里，韦恩，我不是也不会是打碎它的那个人。”戴安娜说。看起来她就要离开了，要回到另三个队友的身边去。布鲁斯对她的答话不是很满意，不过亚马逊人根本不在意哥谭蝙蝠于此的想法，她简单理了理身前的红色披肩，又朝布鲁斯眨眼。

“巴里在哪？”他突然问道，以及维克多•斯通和亚瑟•库里。

“他还在找阿尔弗雷德，或者已经溜达回来了，”戴安娜回答道，“我们将是个好队伍，答应我你会过来。”

“——我当然会，再给我五分钟。”

 

五分钟说长不长，说短却也有整整三百秒。布鲁斯放弃了用更多的酒精来镇痛，毕竟还有一场战役、一个疯子和无数的臭虫需要蝙蝠侠。疼痛总比迟钝要好，在这之后他有花不完的时间去享受被酒精麻痹的溺毙感。

阿尔弗雷德通过耳麦叫了他一声，询问布鲁斯要不要也来点甜食。“艾伦先生……”他这样说，“用无底洞来称呼他都是一种冒犯，我刚抢救下了你的莓子饼干，需要终止这次营救吗？”

布鲁斯没意识到自己嘴角的幅度——这不怪他，谁叫他拒绝去看地面上的倒影呢？布鲁斯推开门进到深处的武器室，里面杂乱的躺着钩爪枪、生物炸弹、修到一半的蝙蝠腰带和解码器。所有于他有用的没用的小物件都堆在这里，可离他最近的还是几小时前忘记关闭的全息投影。哥谭人屏住呼吸走近了它，好像担心会把那家伙从虚假中唤醒。

——超人。他飘在那儿的姿势布鲁斯熟悉得不能再熟悉，氧气充盈着他的胸膛，红披风飞扬所带出的褶皱仿佛真的有猎猎狂风追在氪星人背后。全息影像模拟不出克拉克•肯特的眼睛，布鲁斯只看得到两个模糊的蓝色光点，有时候则是红色。他盯着这个小一号的超人的时间长到已经被阿尔弗雷德列为了病态的程度。

它是从过去的战斗录像和非正规拍摄者的手机存储里拼凑来的玩意。所以这个超人会飞，会突然缩到手掌大小摆出战斗的姿势，更多时候他会像一尊雕刻完美的大理石像停在原处，表情在茫然和微笑间偶尔切换。

重点是他“活生生”的。布鲁斯想。通过翻阅卢瑟的笔记带来了这个念头，他却阻止不了自己把它滋养到难以忽视的地步。

韦恩抬起手，摸索着覆盖上超人留在他脖颈处的指印。那一片青乌到现在也分外烫手，好像另一个活蹦乱跳的氪星之子还在他面前，手指收紧在他脆弱的咽喉部。

这个全息投影没有存在的必要了。因为正主已经归位，希望再次升起——即使他记忆混乱，脑子也不太清醒（或者说，太过清醒）。

阿尔弗雷德先前抛给他的问题如雷贯耳——但克拉克需要什么？总之不会是蝙蝠侠，他亲口说世界不需要蝙蝠侠。

“该死的，克拉克，”他嗫嚅着，“你他妈真的很用力。”

 

他关掉程序，光一点点淡了下去。被流水磨得光滑的石壁似乎也染上了极浅的一抹红色，在通往下层的这条短短的走廊里，又只剩下布鲁斯一人。

 

*******

归来的神袛漫无目的在高空极速飞行着，已经变得破破烂烂的西装裤腿还结上了一层冰，克拉克稍微一屈腿它们就簌簌的往下掉，声音被扯裂在风声里。

目的地？无。知情人？无。他能去哪？这颗蓝色星球没了超人照常公转，看起来只黯淡了些许又平添几分绝望的颜色。

那为何布鲁斯要带他回来——排除众难，历经风险？一个没有应急预案的蝙蝠侠，听起来比友好公民亚历山大卢瑟还要好笑。哥谭违规执法二十年的义警毫无防备的被超人捏在手里，露出脖颈和腹部，他甚至没有踢腿反抗一下，只是断断续续的说着他的请求。

换个词，恳求。超人刚才暴揍了亚特兰蒂斯之王、某种机械生命体、会打闪的神速力者和亚马逊战士，蝙蝠侠呼唤他的声音与之相比就是单薄纯粹的人类力度。哥谭人有力的心跳和温热体温似乎还在他指腹下跳动。

克拉克握紧拳头，踩着音爆的第二声炸响前一头扎下云海。早在三分钟之前他就飞出了北美洲，但有的地方是离不开的，克拉克·肯特人生中的仅有的两次破土而出使得这种联系变得紧密。

那是家，是小镇，是堪萨斯的玉米田，即使它们已经在银行家的手里变得破破烂烂。

 

天空是不甚透亮的橙红，沿着最远的边际一路烧过来，到克拉克头顶时就变成了夹着淡蓝的灰。他对这颜色熟悉仿佛自己手心里的纹路，可这次不一样。克拉克降落下来，赤脚踩在堪萨斯的泥土里，周围的玉米长势良好但只及他腰高，除了风声——他的家什么也没剩下。

母盒给死而复生的氪星人注入了新的力量。克拉克飞得更快，吸饱黄太阳光的细胞跃跃欲试，他用热视线融掉了裤腿上的冰碴而没多破一个洞，伸展腰背时骨骼喀拉拉地响着。他扭了扭脖子，转头朝房子走去。

玉米叶刮擦衣料的轻微响动和远处的风向标转动起的生涩声响都传到克拉克耳朵里。至少他不会再次被超级听力逼疯了。克拉克放开自己的能力，让沉寂已久的世界都回到他身边——

洛杉矶的枪响，南亚的虫鸣，同性恋人互道早安并摔飞了他们床头的闹钟，夜幕刚降临的欧洲城市点亮路灯的那一瞬间，烤面包机叮的一声提示音，哥谭角落里的阴影因它们城市守护者的离去而蠢蠢欲动，争吵和对骂，两种以上的不同语言飚出来的脏字。

卡尔·艾尔，氪星最后的儿子飘到二楼推开他房间的木窗，意料之内的发现灰尘完全剥夺了他落脚的地方。

“好吧。”克拉克安慰自己说，继续听了下去。

尚在睡眠中的人的心跳，死里逃生的肾上腺素狂飙，某个熟悉的呼吸频率和平稳的心跳声——它突然拔高，像被受惊的马撅了一蹄般瞬间狂跳起来，但三十秒内心脏的主人就逼迫它恢复正常。如果不是克拉克十分相信自己的超级听力，他会以为这是幻觉。

布鲁斯。布鲁斯·韦恩。

黑发蓝眼的闯入者飘在自己房间里，捣弄了许久才翻出生前他很喜欢的那件红色格子衬衫。堪萨斯干燥的气候和玛莎的执念让虫蛀远离了他的衣柜。克拉克又挑了条牛仔裤以换掉自己几乎不成样子的西装裤腿，贴在衣柜里侧的镜子只有他肩膀高度，那曾是克拉克选的位置，现在看来就有些太低了。

他从灰蒙蒙的镜子里看自己的瞳孔和头发——蓝色太亮、根本不像个人类，翘起的黑发又怎样都按不下去。克拉克悬在空中盘腿而坐。下颔部的胡子没有因母盒的高速刺激而窜出来，真遗憾，他喜欢胡子。眼角下那道每过一年就变淡的疤痕彻底消失了，一切都被拨到完美配置，超人活着，且处于最强劲的状态之下。

克拉克伸手摸到镜子里的氪星人，赤裸着上身，格子衬衫就搭在那家伙腿上。他笑起来的嘴角依旧僵硬，目光依旧茫然，死亡带走的不仅是记忆和呼吸，还有克拉克本身。

他闭上眼试着回想。

令人窒息的绿色粉末呛进他的肺里。蝙蝠侠手里的氪石长枪和破碎的半边面具，他是布鲁斯·韦恩。莱克斯·亚历山大·卢瑟弄出来的毁灭日。他们与从天而降的亚马逊女神共同战斗，布鲁斯去救他的母亲，他的……母亲？母亲！玛莎！

克拉克一下站起身来。他终于重重地踩在地板上，老旧的木质地板立马惊叫起来把灰尘震得漫天飞舞。他留下三个半脚印，用力蹬地的同时从窗户飞了出去。

一辆破烂程度很衬这家农场的老旧皮卡从路的另一端摇摇晃晃的驶来，尘土从轮胎后几寸扬起并迅速靠近。克拉克轻巧的落在道路中间，突然记起把衬衫套到身上。

那是玛莎·肯特，他亲爱的玛莎。氪星人的笑容里逐渐回来了些什么。他等那辆皮卡一路呻吟着停下来，玛莎就拉开车门，站到他面前了。

“克拉克……！”她只来得及说出养子的名字。

“你怎么来了？”克拉克迅速问道，伸手把他娇小的母亲护在怀里，“是我，我活了过来——你是如何知道我在这里？”

“天啊，”她喘不过气，手指紧紧抓着克拉克的红色格子衬衫，“几小时前我接到那个韦恩的电话，他叫我赶紧回家里看看，说什么‘有需要您在意的家伙回来了’……”

“我就知道。”克拉克说，玛莎踮起脚吻在他侧脸。

“这真是奇迹，”她说，“我以为他在给我开玩笑，但他的声音实在太认真了，我不得不相信这句话——而你又在这里！天啊，上帝！”

他试着呼吸，充盈着肺部的却不单单只有氧气。玛莎哽咽了会，又主动从他手臂里退出去了。“克拉克，你为什么会回来？”这位坚强又脆弱的女性抬头问他，“是有事情要发生了？”

是的，而我在逃避。但克拉克对她说不出口。我该怎样解释活过来或许是为了更好的去死？

“我，”他说，“需要回味组成克拉克·肯特的片段，否则醒来的只会是超人。”

“超人有什么不好之处吗？”玛莎迅速反问道，一个母亲的直觉告诉她这句答案有所保留。

克拉克摇头，他将一根散出的白发卡在玛莎耳后。“世界需要超人，”他说，“但谁又知道我需要什么？抱歉，妈，我刚从土里出来不到五个小时……甚至还把想拯救世界的那几个英雄揍了一顿。”

“你揍了布鲁斯·韦恩？”

“——我卡着他的脖子把他拎起来，”克拉克说，“我太用力了。”

“而伤害已经造成了，克拉克。”

玛莎执意要对上他的眼睛，克拉克徒劳的躲了一会最后还是放弃了，看向那双不太相似的棕色眼睛。“我从电话里听得出，他很累，”她说，“他想让世界变好可结果不尽人意。你不在的时候我和布鲁斯有过联系——实际上，他有时候确实很让人讨厌。但他不坏，克拉克，你们会成为好朋友。”

“即使这一切都发生了？”克拉克干笑一声，嗓子里仿佛卡着一粒子弹。

“生命都能重新开始，还有什么不可能？”

说得真好。氪星人望向了这片缩水过多的绿野波涛里。那个韦恩的棕色眼睛明目张胆的占据了他的思维中心。克拉克没说的是他扫描了布鲁斯，不论是眼下憔悴的青黑还是他人类左肩那片张牙舞爪的疤痕。他分得清轻重，但他仍然选择把指印留在哥谭人脆弱的肩颈处，仿佛那是个标记。

它就是标记。

“听上去我真的欠他一次。”克拉克咽了口唾沫，突然觉得渴得要命。布鲁斯的心脏重新在他手里跳动起来，而这一点、一点帮助也没有。

“向我发誓，你会活着回来，”玛莎说，“求你，克拉克，没人能忍受第二次。”

 

02.

玛莎在他的询问下只支支吾吾的透露了一句制服被布鲁斯要走了，为什么不呢？她是个儒弱的母亲，甚至连报道她儿子死讯的报纸都不敢多看一眼——克拉克听到这里又给了玛莎一个拥抱，并反复强调她绝不儒弱。

所以超人在拯救世界前需要去一趟蝙蝠洞拿回他的制服。布鲁斯·韦恩的巢穴他并不熟悉，但超级听力会帮上忙。克拉克试图循着先前听到的声音追过去，但那只有一个模糊的定位，哥谭市又如此之大——

水。布鲁斯身上有明显的水汽，又和跨在大都会与哥谭间的海水味道不同。克拉克在高速飞行中急刹车，脚下的空气碎裂开发出尖锐高亢的嘶叫，他扯紧了衬衫扣子，睫毛和头发上都覆着一层薄薄的冰。

一道有用的讯息夹在其他杂乱无章的噪音里。“韦恩老爷，”讯息的内容是，“请您务必小心……至少请记得还有人在等你。”

他朝声音的来源俯冲过去，视野里很快出现一面平静的小湖，水纹逆着克拉克前进的方向向两侧荡开。X视线告诉他这下面藏着一个巨大的工程，几乎覆盖了整面湖和周边的树林，最边侧还立着一座范斯沃斯型住宅。他特意多看了一眼。

正在超人挑选出表层最脆弱钢筋联结处想要以此为突破口强行冲入时，湖面毫无预兆的裂开了——哥谭的肮脏内里赤裸暴露在克拉克脚下，像通往地狱的入口，水流从边缘坠到深不见底的黑暗中去。

等在下面的人的心跳声不如蝙蝠侠平稳，也带着他所没有的一丝紧张——就好像你知道危险迫近，却又无能为力。这家伙被事先告知了有人要来。

于是克拉克看到一位铁灰色头发的老者，带着眼镜，手指扶着桌沿边的玻璃杯。

“他说过你会来，”老人说，调子平稳，口音是正宗的英音，“……让我们期待一下一切还没有太迟。”

“阿尔弗雷德。”克拉克说，他记起对方的名字了。

“正是我，肯特先生，”阿尔弗雷德转过身从人体工学椅上站起来，“——阿尔弗雷德潘尼沃斯，布鲁斯韦恩可怜的仅有的犯罪同谋。”

超人稳稳当当的落在地板上，奇怪地瞧见周围的工具台上放着几张太妃糖纸和用过的餐盘。英国人也顺着他的视线看过去：“也许不再是仅有的犯罪同谋。”

他有很多问题。“我的制服在哪？”克拉克向前一步，问道，“其他人又在哪——他们出发了，是吗？具体的坐标？”

“如果换个时间我会扯着你聊一会，内容关于一个愤怒的心脏不太好的雇员，但现在。”阿尔弗雷德飞快的说，“……用用你的x视线，先生，铅最多的那个房间。请原谅我现在走不开，我得看着我的老板呢。”

克拉克回味了那句引着他来的讯息。【至少请记得还有人在等你。】

阿尔弗雷德让他等了两秒才放开身份认证，无机质的冷光扫在克拉克眼睑，时间足够他撕开这扇门再用热视线把它融回去。齿轮在几寸钢筋混凝土下生涩地转动着，这声音克拉克曾经熟悉，经久未用、被人遗忘。就像农场里的白色箱车。

蝙蝠侠要走超人的制服却没有直面它。或许他研究过——得出的结论不过是另一种氪星科技，可以自我填补修复。它好端端的被搁置在全封闭的透明厢柜里。

所以布鲁斯不愿意将制服展示出来。

 

“第一个问题，他们在哪？”克拉克肯特从蝙蝠洞淡去了，取而代之的是超人站在阿尔弗雷德身边。

 

“波扎尔诺夫，俄罗斯。”管家说。他有意关掉了通讯器，侧着头看向氪星之子。“如果你——”他又说，这一次稍微顿了顿，仿佛接下来的话让他感到难堪，“请你，超人，请带他回来。我不认为布鲁斯·韦恩值得葬在异星怪物的手里，他得回来，哥谭需要他。”

“这是个请求吗，先生？”超人开口道，他对面的人类没有表情。

“老年人的阴谋论，”阿尔弗雷德最终扭头转回了密密麻麻的电子屏幕，字符不断刷新跳动，冷冰冰的陈述着英雄们离哥谭越来越远，“我只是说说而已。”

他飘离地面大约五寸左右的高度。“刚醒来时我弄伤了布鲁斯，”另一头异星怪物说，“我想……”

阿尔弗雷德打断他：“省省吧，我听得很清楚。你大可不必向我道歉。”

身后窸窸窣窣的声音突然消失了，隔了一两秒后有两声闷响从高空炸开来，通过支撑着这个洞穴的磐石与钢筋一路向下传递。玻璃杯里的水又抖了抖，但不止是水。和韦恩共栖于洞穴里的翼手目生物也被打扰了，它们极度兴奋的嘶鸣从另一侧空洞里荡来，让这一整层蝙蝠洞都蒙上喧闹的影子。

阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯交叠着手指，他甚至没来得及波扎尔诺夫的确切位置说出去。而屏幕上代表超人的那枚红点高速运动着，越来越近，越来越远。

 

*******

 

天启魔怒吼着扯开蝙蝠车的主枪管时，布鲁斯忍不住大骂了一句“狗娘养的”。可惜这些怪物并没有生理学上的母亲，倒是荒原狼一直神叨叨地念着他的恐惧之母。

疯子，他想，没脑子的战争狂。原谅他无法和外星生物达到共情，毕竟地球上仅存的那位无害氪星人——他们都是在最后一刻才听懂彼此的意思。

蝙蝠侠猛得一打方向，他忠实的坐骑就低吼起来狠狠碾碎了摔下来的类魔，恶心的绿色黏液擦在沙地里。但一切还是太慢了，杀死两只天启魔便有更多的爬上来，他得弃车，前面空旷的高地看起来挺合适……

于是就有两头好死不死的虫子跳到他面前，张着嘴嘶叫。蝙蝠侠握住方向把从座位上跃起，反身一腿靠在其中一只的腹部，接着从腰侧发力狠命带着他们两一起跌到划痕累累的车前盖。站在背后的天启魔用枪对准了布鲁斯，他险险躲过后迅速从万用腰带里摸出枚蝙蝠镖——此时车辆擦着根颜色诡异的柱子一阵磕碰，他得回座位上，自动导向在三十秒前就罢了工。

布鲁斯发誓，他刚才用这辈子最佳的力度和精准度把蝙蝠镖刺进了天启魔的脑仁里。在爆炸前的警示音响起第二声之时他别住另一头怪物的腿，借着力抬腿踢中目标的反关节。它刚摔下去不到一秒便炸开了，强烈的火光和爆炸冲击使得扭打在一起的两人险些滑出去。天启魔的爪子勾住蝙蝠侠想将他丢到沙地上，它大声吼叫着，嘴里的腥气扑鼻，蝙蝠侠咬紧了牙试图蹬开它，刃甲与金属相撞发出刺耳的摩擦声——这头畜生更狂躁了，铁了心要剖开哥谭蝙蝠的装甲将他按进土里。

“阿尔弗雷德——”布鲁斯习惯性地喊出声，“我需要你把蝙蝠车——”

随后他意识到阿尔弗雷德帮不了忙，这样的求助只能徒增烦恼。蝙蝠侠孤立无援，他不得不，世界值得他牺牲的三分钟。

他吐出一口气，随后收紧腰腹反身再次跃起时已经是站立的姿势。人类英雄稳稳当当地站在高速行使中的蝙蝠车上，他抽出钩爪枪射穿了天启魔的头骨（它们有头骨？），接着将钢索的另一端盘在只剩底座的主枪管上。

“操你们的！”布鲁斯觉得嗓子口涌上一阵腥甜。

他赶紧滑回了驾驶座，惊险地操纵着蝙蝠车跃上一小块平台，“年度金曲”依然吸引了不下一打天启魔跟在他身后。仅剩的几发导弹冲撞进前方已废弃的水塔基部，让人毛骨悚然的砖块碎裂声就紧跟着追上刚落地的弹壳——这都是布鲁斯遐想出来的，因为他什么都听不见。除了爆炸，爆炸，以及绝非人类的尖啸。从烟尘中似乎飞出某种有着红色眼睛的生物，那玩意张开嘴，手里透亮的外星武器也显示出早已充能完毕。

有人按下了慢放，大约十二倍左右的速度。蝙蝠侠的手指还未按下紧急弹射按钮；他睁大了眼睛，瞳孔缓慢缩小——裹着它的那片棕色里其实还夹着些绿；他嘴唇上干裂的血痂随着呼吸的细小动作翘起；他侧过身试着用背部迎接冲击，披风的一角刚被攥在手里；火光与飞石的速度要比人类更快，像炸开的烟花般在蝙蝠车左右四射飞溅。

接着一切恢复正常。

“……！”布鲁斯差点咬住自己舌头，蝙蝠车重重地落在地上，紧急制动之下车胎被高温磨出一片热气。他终究没按下按钮。方才从烟尘中冲出的天启魔不见了，理应撞在车辆背后的追兵也没了踪影。

他回头，然后用指节叩了叩与阿尔弗雷德的通讯器。

“这不在计划之中，”布鲁斯说，嗓子被呛得有些哑，“根本就不该这样！阿福？”

“因为你们是一个队伍，布鲁斯老爷，”好管家说，“试着接受它。”

他的队伍都在这里，以及是的，还有那位永远不会被错认的红披风——超人刚以绝对的力量优势撕开了那只从他眼前失踪的天启魔，绿色黏液甚至没弄脏氪星人的手。他将尸体砸向还没放弃挣扎的同类，热视线倾泻而下劈向了从闪电侠背后再度飞来的类魔们。

克拉克。布鲁斯说，或许他没说出口，只是他以为自己说出来了。哥谭人借着钩爪枪将自己带到更高的断层处，顺手将蝙蝠镖甩进另一个蠢蠢欲动的天启魔眼睛里。

一定是他眼里的急切太明显了，这个活生生的超人停在他面前。布鲁斯每块肌肉骨骼神经都在尖叫，刚才战斗的疼痛终于浮现出来而肾上腺素还没退去，在平静了几小时后那块烙印又开始烧灼。他尽力抑制住自己抬手的欲望。克拉克歪着头看布鲁斯，额前掉下来一戳卷发，蓝眼睛最深处熔着些红。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯·韦恩叫对方名字，他收紧了拳头并藏在了披风下面。

“嗨，布鲁斯。”超人说。

联盟的频道里没有一个人说话，阿尔弗雷德也是，明明在这个节骨眼上交流是必不可少的——他打开通讯了吗？这片区域的磁场突然出了问题？必须有人来打破这片死寂，当需要闪电侠的时候他又去了哪里？

嗨，布鲁斯。多么轻巧。“让荒原狼远离母盒，”蝙蝠侠公事公办地说，决定先从超人身边溜开点。他没忘记让对方复活的真正目的，“为钢骨拖延时间，以及……”

“听起来很忙，”氪星人打断他，“但我有个问题，布鲁斯。”

危机感让哥谭蝙蝠皱起眉，他恍惚间以为自己知道对方想问什么，他甚至准备好了答案。

克拉克眨了眨眼，开口了。他说——

 

*****

 

他说：“我知道你不喜欢我。”

听到这里布鲁斯才从研究台上抬起头来，棕色眼睛里写满了“为什么是你”和“你怎么还在”以及“我们不是就此讨论过”之类之类的情绪。

“什么，克拉克？”他甩了甩胳膊，习惯性的抬手覆在自己左肩上，“所以我们终于从‘相互折磨’进阶到‘坦诚相待’的地步了？”

氪星人喘着气，把碍事的衬衫从身上扯了下来，露出完全汗湿的贴身背心。“有你的信件，”他刚从长达三小时的红太阳照射下走出来，“阿尔弗雷德叫我带给你，他在厨房脱不开身。”

“阿尔弗雷德说过他讨厌你。”但韦恩还是接了过来，同时小心谨慎的扫了眼克拉克——氪星人正撩起背心下摆擦汗，丝毫不在意自己不合时宜的赤裸着。

汗涔涔的肌肉在蝙蝠洞独特的光照下有着特别的美感。而超人就像所有喜好炫耀的雄性动物一样，蜷曲的黑色毛发从小腹开始、一直占据了他大半个胸膛。然后超人那双极具穿透力的蓝眼睛发现了人类的窥视，克拉克好笑的看着布鲁斯移开视线，开始低头拆信。

“我看起来怎么样？”克拉克问，这为他赢来了另一记审视。

布鲁斯张了张嘴，干巴巴地说，“活着（alive）。”

“除此之外？”

“咄咄逼人，”哥谭人斟酌着挑选形容词，“听着，为什么你不去再做一轮测试呢？现在我手头就只有几组数据，它们可不会透露出你的极限在哪里，克拉克。”

氪星人无所谓的耸了耸肩：“就像我说的一样。”

这句话刺痛了什么，左锁骨下两寸左右的器官多跳了一下。布鲁斯用力揉捏自己的肩膀，发出声很不愉快的喉音，余光瞥见克拉克走近了他，在工具台上挑挑拣拣后拿起了某个玩意。

“不管那是什么——把它放下，”布鲁斯不得不再次转头提醒对方，“难道红太阳房都不能让你安静片刻吗？”

“红太阳的测试让我很累。”克拉克诚恳地说，听起来很诚恳，说话时汗珠适时的划过他有如刀削般的完美侧脸，“我得找些其他的分散注意力……你知道亚瑟偷走了你的蝙蝠镖吗？不止一个，或许有一打。他们好像认为拥有一枚蝙蝠镖就拥有了护身符，但我可没有偷拿，不用谢。”

于是一枚崭新的没有一丝划痕的蝙蝠镖被塞到他手里而报告单被抽走了——商人式的贿赂。“坐下，”中年人自顾自地咕哝着，“我去给你开灯。”

克拉克就堂而皇之的一屁股坐在蝙蝠侠的研究台上。他用正常的人类速度把布鲁斯没审理完的报告收好并推在一旁，后者站起来活动了圈筋骨，右手有意无意的扶着腰，俯身去拨弄太阳灯的开关。

房间兀自暗了下去，再亮起时便是模拟的黄太阳光——超人被完全笼在灯光之下，他无声地叹了口气，被抽离干净的力量重新回到他的氪星细胞里。布鲁斯隔着椅子打量克拉克，比自然光更强的光线很快把人类逼出了一层薄汗。他仍然好端端的套着西装和马甲，藏青色和蓝色，很衬他的眼睛，炽热黄光模糊了布鲁斯脸颊的轮廓，使得这个四十过半的蝙蝠看起来更柔和也更年轻了些。

“我推荐你去近地轨道待一会儿，”他嗓音柔软并带着点疲惫，“躲不躲卫星就看你心情了，克拉克。”

“我觉得这里挺好。”克拉克说。

“就算是人造的太阳也能感到满足？”布鲁斯似乎笑了笑，“扎塔娜要半个月后才回来，现在给我说说你的临时计划——消防员挺不错的，还是说你更想去打美式足球？”

“我想回星球日报，难道你能帮我？”克拉克把问题抛回给哥谭人。他不再出汗了，先前的汗液也被蒸离了体表：“布鲁斯，克拉克·肯特在他的小圈子里已经死了，除非你开一场新闻发布会并表示‘嗨这个韦恩就是蝙蝠侠’，他们才能接受原来超人就是藏在身边的体育版记者。”

“韦恩企业确实收购了星球日报。”布鲁斯小声咕哝，还不太确定似的摸了摸自己鼻子。

“布鲁斯。”他说。黑发的人类抬起头看他。

“我，在，听。”这几个字几乎是咬牙切齿吐出来的。

他在谈话的空档里不知不觉间拉开了他们两的距离，最开始只隔着一张人体工学椅，然后是两面工作台，现在他都快退到出口处去了。布鲁斯给自己的解释是黄太阳光太强，说谎的成分浓得几乎要滴出来。

“如果你不来这里，我就要过去了。”氪星人宣告道。

这让布鲁斯·韦恩紧张的瞪大了眼睛。他咽了口唾沫，说：“这个话题我们谈过。”“是的，但你每次都避开了最重要的结尾句，”克拉克回答他，“它让你感到困扰？”

是你——让我感到困扰。“正是如此，”多年来的习惯叫布鲁斯说了假话，他的心率早就从多跳的那个节拍里缓了过来，“克拉克，如你所见我并不擅长接受……这些……”

 

黑发蓝眼的神祗飘近了他，像狮子逼近它的猎物。飞行是人类奢求已久的一项技能，科技的发展让他们能够征服重力却不足以掌控它，布鲁斯曾经接触过Thanagara人的资料，那些拥有鹰隼羽翼的种族也能飞翔——通过肌肉和骨骼的力量。

而克拉克是不一样的。这颗行星的引力无法作用于他，重力在克拉克手里只是个玩具，他生来如此，黄太阳光赋予氪星人飞行的能力。克拉克踩在空中的样子是这样的自然，只要他想……他能在一秒内去到任何地方，能把地核也掏出来捏在手里，能让布鲁斯韦恩颜面无存。

“我在改变，阿尔弗雷德说你也是，”克拉克伸手覆上布鲁斯的肩膀，“你会习惯吗？”

哥谭人卡壳了一会，接着很生硬的开口了。“太近了，”他说，“也太快了。”

“什么？”

“你，卡尔-艾尔。”布鲁斯念出他的氪星名字，生涩的发音却十分顺耳，“你不能逼迫我全按照你的节奏来，这不公平。”

“瞧瞧这谈话，现在我们开始谈论公平与否。”克拉克说，布鲁斯不着痕迹地拉开他们间的距离。他注意到对方又抬起手，似乎想把他刚留下的体温拂去——但布鲁斯发现了他的注视。棕色眼睛眨了眨，已经抬起的手又放下了、正别扭地叉在腰上。

他执意不接话，于是克拉克只能自己再挑起话头。“那里，”他指向哥谭人的腰部，“还在疼吗？”

“我可没有X视线，”布鲁斯说，“你来告诉我。”

他努力表现得非常混账了。事实却是从克拉克重新出现到他面前开始，布鲁斯就忘了怎样做回过去那个恶声恶气还提着氪石枪的神经病。他在重逢的第一秒就溃不成军，克拉克也发现了，只是超人的高尚品德阻止他滥用这项特权。直到现在。

“它们没消，”克拉克说，“我很抱歉，你可以回答我的问题了吗？”

“疼。”布鲁斯飞快的说。

他抱起双臂，重心抵靠在身后的墙上。刚被人从头到脚看光的感觉并不好受，布鲁斯意有所指的看了眼地面，又抬起眼睛望着克拉克。“你能不能——”哥谭人比划了下，“站到地上，我们面对面。而不是飘在空中从上往下地看我？”

“你在紧张？”

他当然在紧张。“你这样……光彩夺目，”布鲁斯说，“我不能集中。”

他又补充一句，几乎是自暴自弃的，“甚至神魂颠倒。”

 

03.  
“你说出来了。”

“我都不敢相信自己说了出来，”布鲁斯叹了口气，“现在你开心了？”

克拉克古怪地笑了笑，咬着下唇的样子好像有人刚讲了个失败透顶的笑话，那人还拿刀抵着他脖子，威胁说如果不笑——就等着收获一个破了洞的喉咙吧。他不再逼近了，哥谭人则把视线放在自己鞋尖上仿佛粘上了什么脏污，一时间只有仪器震颤的嗡鸣阻隔在他们之间，人造阳光化作比沼泽黑泥更粘稠的东西拖住克拉克的腿。

他由着重力狠狠踏在了地上，好像那玩意对他有用似的。一座大理石像被丢到钢板上最多也是这样的声响。

“噢天，”克拉克这才意识到自己刚才行为的不妥当，“我不是有意的。”

“没关系，”一股莫名状的烦躁攥住了布鲁斯，“——谁又能保证自己不犯错呢。”他抬起头试着深呼吸，而此时对面的氪星人就用蓝眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他，迫使哥谭人与他目光相对。

“其实，阿尔弗雷德除了叫我给你送信之外，”那抹氪星才有的蓝色实在是太亮了，没有一丝杂质混在里面——最纯粹的天蓝，“还让我告诉你说，‘如果有时间，请到厨房来一趟’。”

他们之间的通讯器一直开着，布鲁斯想不出为何保安总长会需要用氪星人来传信。但他只是点了点头，视线飘向最初那面工作台上的通讯器，那枚绿色的小点闪闪发亮，正明目张胆的窃听蝙蝠侠和超人的私密谈话。“我猜他和你已经达成了某项协议，”他喃喃道，“关于怎样让我丢脸……这之类的。”

克拉克又重复了一遍：“我不是有意的，布鲁斯。”

 

没有他料想中的逼问，甚至没有下一个短句，好像他刚才的坦诚把克拉克想问的话都吓回了胃里。一场不了了之的谈话在布鲁斯意识回归身体前就悄然结束了，这甚至比他们前两场对话更短。彼时布鲁斯头脑清醒，好歹能在记者把话题拐走前逃跑——他从未意识到新闻工作者对语言文字的掌控度有这般强大，他不做布鲁斯·韦恩太久了，连如此明显的陷阱都嗅了半天。

黑发蓝眼的氪星人仿佛什么都没发生过。他擦着布鲁斯的肩膀推开门，还有闲心拍了拍他的手臂。“你知道怎么找我，”克拉克没有再看布鲁斯，“电话，邮件或者直接叫我的名字——只要你需要，我总会来。”

“测试怎么办？”哥谭人反问他，“我以为你答应了会把这几周的实验都做完？”

 

“我不会食言。”超人轻飘飘的丢下这句话。

布鲁斯没费心去关掉那盏太阳灯，似乎在现在，比起冷光他更需要太阳的炙烤。他慢吞吞的走回到工作台前，克拉克摞好的报告和资料都摊在那儿，最顶端是打开的一纸文件——卡尔-艾尔在红太阳下的力量与速度，以及一张新拍的相片。

他啪的一声把它扣上了，且很快把文件都推开。布鲁斯不耐烦的敲了敲那枚依然闪烁着绿光的通讯器，压低了嗓子喊道：“阿福。”

对面没有人答话，勉强能辨认出的只有钝器卡入木板的声音。他等了好一会阿尔弗雷德都没有吭声，通讯器那头的声音还停了一阵，再传来时就变成了某种切割蔬菜时窸窸窣窣的脆响。他在切西芹。布鲁斯想着，他肯定在很生气的切西芹。所以晚餐会有红酒炖牛肉，克拉克曾说他喜欢这道菜，布鲁斯不置可否。

“阿福，”布鲁斯说，“你都听见了？”

用词犀利的英国人这才缓缓开口了。“老爷，”他说，“很不幸的是——你们交流感情时，我正巧去拖车上拿东西了。”

“噢，”蝙蝠踢了一把脚边的椅子，任由它在原地愚蠢的打着转，“……报告可以等，我这就上来。”

他几乎看得见阿尔弗雷德嘴角善意的嘲讽，老者会摇着头说，你何必可怜我呢，反正肯特先生也不在楼上。“反正肯特先生也不在楼上，”他这样说，“你可以大胆上来，我还做了红酒炖牛肉呢。”

 

********

 

从克拉克飞离湖边算起已经过去了八个地球日。他确实没有食言，当布鲁斯给曾经属于克拉克·肯特的电邮发送邮件的五分钟后，这个头发里还夹着两三根草叶的氪星人就落到布鲁斯面前。他像网瘾青年那样把手机捏在手里，对中年人说：“嗨，我有点赶时间。”

布鲁斯抬起手又放下了，他本意是想把那两根突兀的叶子从克拉克的黑发里揪出来，转念一想他们好像不该这样亲近。“你的——头发，”他抬手在自己脑袋上虚晃了晃，“你刚才是从南非赶来的吗，克拉克？”

超人笑着，伸着手胡乱在头上抓了一把，揪出草叶的同时还把发型弄乱了，一小搓卷发垂在他额前。“你什么都知道，”他说，“我本来只是路过，但有偷猎者在禁猎区内试图猎杀狮子，我就给他们上了一课。”

——顺便再抱着那些大猫在草里滚了两圈。布鲁斯没说出口这句调侃，他只是颔首点头，领着克拉克向蝙蝠洞更深处走去。

他没说自己这些天在干什么，布鲁斯便不问，他也不再提一周前被尘封起的那个话题。这一次的测验只耗费了他们四十分钟，仪器嘀的一声提示音还没落下克拉克就窜出了实验室，留下四处飞扬的报告单和韦恩家主愣在原地。布鲁斯乐得慢悠悠自己整理，现在还未到蝙蝠出洞的时间，但总有一处冒出火苗的大楼需要超人救援——仿佛为了印证他的话一般，霸占了整面墙的蝙蝠电脑尖锐嗡鸣着，随后插播了一条来自海滨城的紧急新闻。

“突发火灾！昔日英雄重回公众视野——”

不断闪动着的镜头里是红蓝配色的英雄的背影，他吐出冷冻呼吸降低了火场温度，又在所有消防员之前冲进最高层。伴随着受难群众的尖叫和哭泣，他来来回回，很快就从火舌中救下了三户人家两只狗以及一台佳能单反。一位披头散发的女士拽着被烧糊的相机手带，在录制镜头边缘大声哭叫着。

“超人，超人！”她喊，“上帝啊！你拯救了我——和我的房租！超人！”更多的叫喊穿插进来，有男有女有老有少，还有犬类的吠叫。“超人！回来了！”“我他妈爱死你了！”

他在此时关掉了声音，闷头录入超人——也就是卡尔-艾尔的新数据。

 

布鲁斯知道的是，克拉克·肯特故意在晾着他。换句话说，克拉克·肯特故意在躲他，把盘绕在他们之间的问题单方面丢给布鲁斯一个人解决。哥谭人想到这里又努了努嘴，感觉眉心一阵发痛，他又多等了四天依然没有回应，克拉克执意要让布鲁斯当话题的开启者。

他本可以瞬间消失到宇宙的彼端，事实却是氪星人在这期间一直安心缩在跨海大桥的另一头啃热狗，一边等着布鲁斯叫他名字。为什么哥谭蝙蝠还担心自己会找不见他呢？

在时针第一百四十四次划过小格之后，布鲁斯拨通了克拉克的号码。这是他给克拉克选的号码，在他们从波扎尔诺夫回来的当天——亚瑟回到了亚特兰蒂斯而维克托在实验室抽不开身，他们四个人就窝在布鲁斯的小玻璃房里，靠近湖边，面前堆着小山高的一摞莓子饼干和苹果派。巴里听着布鲁斯给克拉克规划的测试计划，手里不停的往自己嘴里塞东西。他说话时嘴里鼓鼓囊囊而戴安娜从手机上抬起了头。

“你像是把他当成一个新奇的实验动物，”小红人说，“无意冒犯，布鲁斯，我确实这样觉得——你不会让克拉克把我丢出去吧！”

 

布鲁斯·韦恩把自己丢到会客厅的沙发上，软垫悄悄弹起又落下，靠着他的肩安静下来。会客厅的电视一直都开着，尽职尽责的播报着世界各地的讯息，电话里还是忙音，布鲁斯百无聊赖地蹬着腿，伸手把靠枕揽过来压在手肘下面。

“克拉克，接电话。”棕色眼睛的蝙蝠对着听筒低声说。

这是一句咒语，因为电话那头的忙音瞬间消失了。“拉奥，你怎么知道我听得到？”克拉克的声音近在咫尺，听起来闷闷的，好像有人把他塞进了一个过于狭小的铁罐头里，“这里挺不方便，我能待会再打给你吗？”

“——乔纳森！”一个粗犷的声音模模糊糊地叫道，克拉克应了一声，按住手机似乎在答话。

布鲁斯惊诧的抬起左边眉毛。在播完麦片广告后大都会的新闻特快横插一脚——某时某刻某处，长久未检修的老旧住宅楼突发火灾，消防队已经驱车前往，奋力嚎叫的警笛声突破了电视音量的限制直接炸响在布鲁斯耳边。

他没有认错，这声音确实是从他手机里传出的。“你是如何在一周内混到消防警队里的？”布鲁斯咬牙切齿，“我们不是说过，关于你的人类身份……堪萨斯真的留不住你吗，卡尔？”

克拉克没有答话，一阵窸窣声后刺耳的警笛背景音好像减弱了几分。他或许是把手机塞到衣服内袋里了，贴着心脏，抛弃了消防规则的某些条条框框。“卡尔？”布鲁斯不死心的又唤了声，“克拉克？”

一分钟内那几辆消防车就窜进了直播镜头里，救援人员驮着水管跳下车，他们都把自己笼得严严实实，眼睛从橙黄色的头盔下露出来。布鲁斯在屏幕这边歪着头，提着肩膀夹住手机，伸出手摸索着寻找阿尔弗雷德安放在茶几上的电视遥控器。他听着两重不同步的声音。驾车的消防员在大声吼叫让新来的家伙悠着点，云梯还没搭上，超人今天看起来没有上班所以只能靠他们自己来拯救这栋楼的住户。

“乔纳森！你！”先前出声的那个人又开始了，布鲁斯只听得见几个加粗放大版的单字，“……七层……云梯下面……防火层断……”

他被挟持在这部手机里，紧跟着消防员打扮的克拉克冲进火场。电视里正巧播到氪星人和他队友的背影，明晃晃闪烁的荧光黄很快被浓烟与火光淹没。

布鲁斯盯着做现场采访的记者那不断开合的嘴唇，实际上一个字都没听清。杂音被削弱了，取而代之的是模糊不清的心跳声，克拉克揣着手机走在第一批次救援的最前方，布鲁斯猜想他应该把其他队员给落在了后面，那些断断续续的电磁杂波终于在两分钟后彻底消失了。直到这时克拉克才开口和他说话。

“他们人手很紧，”男人想象着对方闷在头盔下汗湿的黑卷发，和被火光照亮的蓝色眼睛，“我现在上到六层了，布鲁斯，十一层往上就需要超人来帮忙——他们还在检查三楼的防火梯，但火势总会烧下来的。”

布鲁斯理所当然的认为对方直接在用超级听力索取到自己需要的信息，他依然对着听筒，清了清嗓子。“总有扑不灭的火灾等着你，”他低声说，以一个正常人难以捕捉到的音量，“消防员乔纳森可搞不定这栋燃烧的住宅楼。”

“当然了，所以才需要——”

手机确定贴着克拉克的心脏。那个纯然异星的器官以稳定的频率用力跳着，震的紧贴着它的地球产物一愣一愣，又被背心和衬衫和消防员制服挤压皮肉之间，根本听不见别的什么。布鲁斯瘫在沙发上，在脑子里描摹克拉克冲上楼梯、推开房门、温柔的拉扯出被吓出神的租客的场景。氪星救援者对受难者喊道：“还有其他人吗？我送你下到五层，那里的队友会带你离开！”紧跟着便是一声尖锐的婴儿啼哭，刺得布鲁斯耳膜生疼。

“请放心，不会有任何人受伤。”此时那个脆弱的人类婴孩被推到消防员臂弯里，他听到更多的衣料摩擦声在耳边轻柔炸开，被救助的第一个租客朝消防员乔纳森大喊起来。

布鲁斯在心里补充一句——超人不会让任何人受伤。克拉克很快把他们送到了五层，交付到刚检查上来的其他消防员手上，在他们来得及发出疑问前又迅速撤回去，只留下一句“七层已经没有住户了”。

后面跟来的消防车开始搭建云梯，而电视里只出现了两道突兀的高压水柱，它们浇灭了最外层几道火苗，接着浓烟从破碎的窗户内滚落攀升，熏黑了原本明亮的墙面。“你不会让无辜者受伤，”布鲁斯扭头看向似曾相识的摇晃镜头，说着，“你会吗？”

克拉克给他的回答是寂静，是沉默，在哥谭人还没反应过来前那一直伴着他耳边的沉稳心跳便消失了。手机和消防员制服似乎都被塞在了半是凹陷的某个防火板材断层中间，等到布鲁斯分辨出是何种材料燃烧的所发出的爆裂声响时，超人已经飞落到镜头前，左右各护着两位惊魂未定的受难者。

事情仿佛一瞬间就解决了，连云梯的上升速度都慢了下来——似乎只要有超人在，任何问题都能迎刃而解。布鲁斯对着没有人接听的电话说了声“去呀，卡尔”，氪星人就像颗子弹一般重新钻入到火场内，回过神来的消防员对另一位击掌道贺，随后也跟着从一楼的入口跑进去。

他们就是这样，明知道火焰灼人也要跟进去，让高温毁掉自己本就乱糟糟的头发再平添几道烧伤，裸露的皮肤被燎起泡也不能叫人类放弃。超人以他人做不到的高效率将整座住宅楼的高层住户都清空了，顺道还检查了三遍，摇晃着的直播镜头从高压水枪移到英雄飞扬的红披风上，布鲁斯无意识的咬着下唇观看，手机差点从肩头滑下去。“看看你。”他说，但又没了下文。约莫十分钟后这条新闻被缩小撤除，化作屏幕下端的滚动条让位于球赛的预播广告，哥谭人只好唤出了茶几边上藏起来的全息成像装置，调出依然在进行的网路直播和火场附近的摄像头。

那位黑发蓝眼的英雄与消防队的领头者攀谈了会，这期间一直有个家伙在后面模糊不清的喊话，拍摄视频的人试着调了焦距——拙劣像素构成的人像在超人背后几米站着，几乎是声嘶力竭的对对面的家伙吼道：

“——那个操蛋的新人还没出来！乔伊？乔纳森？谁瞧见他了？”

当事人好像根本忘记了自己刚换上的人类身份，至少他装出来的模样足以骗过正盯着他的所有人，当然这个所有人里面必然踢开了布鲁斯·韦恩。韦恩家主在心里默数着秒数，第三十下时超人终于摆出借口，他说明了南半球某处的飓风需要帮忙之后便在众目睽睽之下化作一个小点，和来时一般迅速的消失在人们的视线里。

“消防员可不比记者，克拉克，”布鲁斯朝听筒哼哼，“如果你执意要体验生活——最好还是换一个职业。”

隔着两声钝响后克拉克的声音才传闷闷的传出来。“我熟悉这些流程，”他用超级速度把制服重新套到了身上，说着，“还好消防员乔纳森不需要眼镜……我有顶哥谭骑士队的球帽，不是从阿尔弗雷德那儿拿的，放心吧。”

“快下去，”布鲁斯说，“他们已经在担心新队员的人身安全了，为什么超人没把这个莽汉也丢出大楼呢？”

克拉克突然打断他：“等等，我漏看了什么……”接着对方的声音又渐渐微弱下去，只有心跳伴随左右。

 

最后他看到一个浑身被熏得发黑、只有眼睛和荧光条还亮着的家伙挟着两位同样狼狈的队友从三楼晃出来，踩着外层的防火梯一步步爬向地面。布鲁斯敏锐的瞥见克拉克手里还捏着只橘猫，这只可怜兮兮的违规宠物在氪星人的大手里发抖——它的毛都被燎卷了，大睁着眼睛一动不动，爪子尽数伸出狠狠卡进消防员厚实的手套里。他听到几句模糊的问话，无非是对乔纳森的担忧和疑惑，克拉克含含糊糊地说超人冲进来时也找到了他，这也解释了为何纯人类体质的乔纳森能在火场待那么久而没被呛晕过去。

克拉克半蹲着想把猫放到地上，而小毛球嘶声叫唤着怎样也不肯离开它选定的安全屋。他只好抱着这团累赘在人群里穿梭，空闲的右手探到兜里把手机摸了出来。

“嗨，布鲁斯，”直到这时克拉克才真正意义上和他打了招呼，“你找我有什么事？”

在十来天里酝酿好的话一时间又离他而去了，布鲁斯甚至没来得及揪出一句开场白，所有节奏被突如其来的火灾给打断，他们的话题也凝固在克拉克错误的职业选择上。哥谭人在这头皱着眉，手指绞在一起。“我说，我是说——抱歉，”他一时语噎，只好刻意停顿了一两秒，“就当我没打这电话。”

“但就刚才为止我们聊得挺好呀。”克拉克拒绝了对方如此敷衍的理由。他搂着猫儿想要把它交到一旁路过的人手里，继续小声讲着电话，“您怎么说，韦恩先生？（“韦恩？”那位眉毛都被烧焦的队友朝他比着口型）”

而没人注意到的是——在他们斜前方十米左右的高度，某扇外推向的窗户正危险的晃着。连克拉克都没有费心用超级听力去捕捉螺丝转动的异样涩响。另一个跳脱他们注意力的是一位八岁左右的孩子，棕头发灰眼睛，一直仰着头看那扇窗户。他们拉起的警戒线根本阻止不了这样小个子的入侵者，她身前的位置曾是朝着街道的花店，不少碎玻璃都落在离她脚踝几寸远的地面上，花架散落一地。

 

**********

 

克拉克毫不意外自己的租房内藏着只来自哥谭的蝙蝠，后者霸占了屋子里唯一一张沙发——以及矮茶几。一顶皱巴巴的棒球帽倒扣在那上面，它们的主人则缩在沙发上，在这片黑暗里眼睛也明亮如常。

“开灯？需要吗？”氪星人迅速扣上了门，把走廊廊灯的光线阻隔在五寸之外。对面强闯民宅的家伙恼怒的哼出声，就差站起来凑到他面前再把这个铁都打不破的脑袋按到墙里面去。“你差点，”深呼吸一次，“就再次暴露了，”第二次，附赠一个愤怒的喉音，“克拉克，你想要引起第二次民众恐慌吗？”

卡尔-艾尔无所谓的耸肩。他头上也扣着一顶帽子——正如他所说的、哥谭骑士队的队名印在上面——黑发顽固的从缝隙里挤出来，他将手里的杂物摞到脚边后才抬手摘下帽子，轻轻一抛便使它落向了布鲁斯。

哥谭人一把抓住他投来的凶器，长腿一蹬同时也站了起来。实际上布鲁斯比克拉克要高两寸左右，年轻人倒不怎么在意，他自顾自地脱下了连帽衫，露出还缠着绷带的一小截手腕，仔细看的话还能在他脸颊上发现两张医用胶布。“布鲁斯……”克拉克被逐步靠近的蝙蝠逼退到迷你吧台上，他一脚踏空，被踩中的空易拉罐发出叫人牙酸的脆响。“得了，看在拉奥的份上，你可以直接说你担心我。”

布鲁斯说的完全是另一回事。“你戴帽子的模样蠢得要死，”他开口道，在对方想飘起来前示好似的退了半步，“帮我个忙，克拉克——放过你那岌岌可危的伪装身份吧。我给你带了东西。”克拉克听到后一句补充才把到嘴的反驳重又咽了下去。

随后他从同样破旧的夹克里摸出来一副眼镜，最老旧的款式，粗纹黑框。前任星球日报记者对这玩意熟悉得不得了，他看着眼镜像变戏法似的在对方修长的手指间翻了个个，布鲁斯手腕一抬，将它扣到自己脸上。

“熟悉吗？”不知何处来的光源在镜片上打下一条突兀的白，哥谭人的棕色眸子隔着树脂片眨了又眨，“看见你那顶帽子后我终于反悔了，你戴眼镜的模样要讨喜的多。”

“所以你是来说服我换个模样示人？”克拉克好笑地说。他侧着身子，把过于修身的T恤扯了下来，让衣物乱糟糟的堆在迷你吧台上，接下来的那句话带有装出来的冷漠和疏离。“与之相对的，”他开始解手腕上的绷带，那东西于氪星人本来就没有用，“这副眼镜在你脸上就不太合适。”

“你没听懂我的话，卡尔——”

“恰恰相反，布鲁斯，为什么不呢？我太明白你想说什么了，”克拉克刻意抬高音量打断对方的解释，继续说了下去，“你想说我不该冲过去，我不该把那孩子推开（以及那只猫），我不该以消防员乔纳森的身份去做超人份内的事，我不该在受到那样的冲击后还活蹦乱跳，我不该装作没事人一样溜达到你面前问好，噢，还有——我不该把眼镜丢掉？

但意外已经发生了。如果在那儿的是你，我相信你的选择会和我一样。”

布鲁斯干笑了声。他摇着头悉数接受对方的反驳，手指碾磨着衬衫下摆一角。“这事情没有对错，”他说，“你做得已经比我好多了，克拉克。”

“我很好。”

“这一点我还能看得出来。”

“如果我把眼镜戴上，你愿意说明来找我的真实目的吗？”

哥谭人条件反射般抬手护住自己眼前的粗框眼镜，克拉克怀抱着双臂，抿紧嘴唇，蓝眼睛瞧着他。他叹了口气：“这对解决问题一点帮助都没有，我在隐瞒，你也在隐瞒。我们说的每一个字都藏着另一层意思，通常情况来讲——这样的谈判已经失败了。”

“那换个话题。”克拉克毫不在意。

对面大楼楼顶的霓虹灯光挤进这间租房的狭小窗口里，投出一片奇形怪状的亮色，他们就着这片光亮对峙，最终氪星人先走开了，赤裸着上身年轻英雄飘到他堆放杂物的门口，俯下身挑挑拣拣一阵后他抱起了一捧庞然大物。

——被旧报纸扎成的花束，杂乱无章，所有能叫出名字的花都被塞在里面。“我不确定你是否知道……”克拉克说，布鲁斯此时转过身、逆着光的方向朝他看去。“那是家花店，一楼，向着街道。她母亲在那儿，不凑巧的是他们撤离时被冲散了，我们又人手不够……”

这个新入职的消防员摸了摸自己下巴，颧骨上贴着的医用胶布翻起了一个角。“但你瞧，事后他们送来了礼物，虽然被其他警员们留在了车上。既然有这些，我还剩什么理由不去救助他们？”

用来裹住花束的报纸上留有好几个黑漆漆的掌印。克拉克单手搂着它们走近了布鲁斯，在哥谭人来得及发声说“不”之前，决绝地把这一整捧花都推到对方怀里。

被挡住视线的一瞬间布鲁斯愠怒的咕哝一声。他把自己从这堆观赏品中抽出来，看见的第一个生物却是顶着乱糟糟黑发的超人。超人，身着红蓝色氪星制服，脸上依然贴着愚蠢的两张胶布。

红披风下摆暖昧地扫过他们两人小腿。

“——超人特快，直抵哥谭市，”克拉克对他说道，“我知道你是偷跑来的，布鲁斯。阿尔弗雷德一直在通讯器里抱怨你呢。”

 

五分钟后，如果有人抬头看向窗外，或许能在泛滥的光污染中捕捉到属于超人和蝙蝠侠的一道模糊的影子。

温度的骤降让布鲁斯·韦恩忍不住缩了缩脖子。他安安稳稳的躺在超人臂弯里，后者目视前方，夜空高处的风很自然地梳理了那头毛糙黑发，让它们服服帖帖的顺在脑后。他甚至没费心思去打理一下自己，显然对超级速度有着绝对的自信心——没有摄像头能嗅探到他们起飞的一刻。

克拉克感觉到人类怪异的僵直和紧绷的肌肉。中年人抬起只手虚靠在他肩上，目光穿过云层和他飞扬的衣角缝隙，注视着下方不甚光亮的城市。“我不太熟悉这个……”布鲁斯听到传自上方的一声咕哝，紧接着一股难名状的热流窜过他四肢，像层透明薄膜似的覆盖在体表。

“这是什么？”布鲁斯问道，声音被风扯碎落在了后面。他不得不抬高音量重复了一遍问话。

“某种生物力场，我想。”克拉克回答道。窝在他怀里那只修长的蝙蝠终于放松了些，他依然带着将要送给克拉克的黑框眼镜，左手搭在腹部，自以为隐秘的玩弄着衬衫纽扣。“你没说过你还能做到这样，”布鲁斯仰着头看他，“我们需要一个完整的测试。”

“当然了，当然。”克拉克说。他没说明的是这是他第一次试着把生物力场展开至其他人身上——布鲁斯是初体验，从人类的表情来看他做得还不错。布鲁斯一直盯着他的下巴看，仿佛如此就能把那个钢铁铸成的下巴给烧个洞。

“所以它能给使用者带来保护？”这哥谭人说道，搭在克拉克肩上的右手捏成拳头再迅速放开。他感受着指端那股新奇的暖意扩散开来，又好似触电一般的酥麻感顺着他捏紧的肌腱收缩，“克拉克，你可以飞得更快一点。”

大都会到哥谭的距离对他来讲只不过眨眼间的事，不过他还是拒绝了布鲁斯的提议。“我不希望你为此受到伤害，”克拉克说，“如你所见，这个生物力场我用的并不熟练，布鲁斯。看看夜景耽误不了你多少时间。”

棕色眼睛的蝙蝠哑着嗓子笑出声：“——我看这夜景足足有二十一年了。”

尽管有超人的力场保护，他的脸依然被高空冷冽的寒风刮得生疼。韦恩家主也不怕从几百米的高度坠落下去，他沉思良久，终于抬起胳膊、两只手都环上了克拉克的脖子，在他颈后虚握住。异星材质的红披风打在他手腕上，竟然还带有温度，那柔软的触感也不似蝙蝠侠的沉重披风。布鲁斯的指腹勾上了一小截布料，他转着手指把红披风搅得更紧了些，其间克拉克低头看了他一眼，蓝色眸子里印着极远处某座大楼的灯光。

“别。”克拉克吐出一个单字，但那双氪星蓝眼睛里明显还藏着另一句话——有关询问，有关信任，有关请求。

你想问什么？布鲁斯差点就说出口了。克拉克温热的手掌紧贴着他的膝盖，牢牢固定住这只哥谭蝙蝠，他们视线交汇交锋，在看不见的地方互相较劲，最终得出的结论也只有布鲁斯的棕色瞳仁里夹着一抹淡绿。超人在这场争斗里忍不住笑了起来，他对布鲁斯说：“如果你想的话，可以取下我的披风。”

“为何你觉得我对你的披风感兴趣？”布鲁斯反问他，“蝙蝠侠当然有自己的披风。”

“哦，也许，”克拉克沉思了一小会，“现在风很大，也许你会冷。”

他的回答是用右手勾住自己左手手腕，小指抵在克拉克后颈制服露出来的那一小片皮肤上。超人当然像太阳一样温暖，结束这个诡异的对话后布鲁斯坚持僵着头，阻止自己想借力靠在对方肩上的欲望。克拉克重新把目光放向前方，他已经熟知韦恩在哥谭城郊的住宅地址，就算闭着眼睛也能循着心跳飞过去，分毫不差，绝对准时。

几分钟后，他首先感知到的是男人的左手从他颈侧滑下来了，接着那只温度偏低的手掌贴到他面颊上——同一时刻一根硬邦邦的东西正戳着他的眼角。布鲁斯在此时突然决定要把眼镜还给他。哥谭人单手举着这玩意试图把它扣到超人脸上，后者只好闭上眼睛由着对方来，暗自记录下布鲁斯带有薄茧的指腹所留下的触感。

布鲁斯在折腾好一切后咂了咂嘴，低声评价道：“现在你看起来就像克拉克·肯特。”

透明树脂片后的蓝色晕开了，这头类人的异星怪物朝他龇牙咧嘴的笑，眼睛里也全是笑意。“你要听我说出来？好吧？”他说，“我是克拉克·肯特，也是卡尔-艾尔、氪星最后的儿子以及大都会的超级-人（Super-Man）；现在我正带着某位气急败坏的企业家穿过跨海大桥，赶在事情不可挽回前把他送回哥谭城的裙底去。顺带一提，这位先生的名字就叫布鲁斯·韦恩——”

他口中的布鲁斯·韦恩突然昂起头，在嘀咕了一句“上帝啊”后张开嘴，带着上战场的气势狠狠咬上了克拉克。他们嘴唇相碰，舌头纠缠在一起，人类冷冰冰的脸颊被他呼出的热气迅速烘暖了，身后的那只手紧抓着飞扬的红披风。

克拉克根本没意识到自己停住了。他飘在空中的姿态如履平地，脚下是被他征服的重力和空气，哥谭人也安靠在他手里，不失狼狈的在唇边发出极细微的抽气声。

“我们谈完了？”克拉克向布鲁斯发问道。

 

04.

他不能否认自己确实在期待这个，当那扇门划开，当湖面反射出的粼粼月光倒映在范斯沃斯住宅的墙面上，而床头上的电子钟还自以为隐秘的响了几声。

布鲁斯将自己从克拉克身上扯了下来。他呼吸有些不稳，此刻正用手搓着面颊想让自己暖和起来——好像这热度他还能忍受一般，但对氪星人来讲就有些过分了。刚才停在唇上的湿热感觉一时抹不掉，他抬着手傻乐，在脑子里回放布鲁斯凑上来吻他的短暂片段。布鲁斯在自己卧室里就像回到了主场，男人站在对面朝他努了努嘴，示意克拉克赶紧过来。

“我有个问题，”他在克拉克热切的迎上来时才想到，“关于你的制服——”

克拉克一手捞住对方的腰，隔着旧牛仔裤揉捏他的臀部。“大胆试试，因为我也很好奇。”他说，布鲁斯收紧了埋没在红披风里的手指，悄悄把他又拉近了些。“噢，”嘴唇短暂相触，现在哥谭人的手已经挪到了克拉克大臂，氪星制服的奇妙纹路在他手指下起伏着，“我不觉得……可以撕开它。”

他本可以轻松扯开布鲁斯的黑色衬衫，实际上他就要这样做了。在听到对方的说辞后黑发蓝眼的年轻英雄才放弃了他十足冒犯的暴力行径，转而一颗颗拧开他的扣子。布鲁斯抬起手方便克拉克脱下那件故意做旧的皮夹克，衣服被丢在地毯上，当他们后退时布鲁斯脚跟勾住了它——哥谭人过于放松，后几步踉跄着差点跌到床上。

“哇哦，停，停。”克拉克小声疾呼，他也装作不会飞的样子撞在布鲁斯身前，空闲的右手撑在旁侧支撑着他们两人。属于哥谭的棕色眼睛意有所指的瞟向代表着他家徽的鲜红字母，布鲁斯支起胳膊，手掌贴上那枚正体的S。“你得告诉我怎么脱这件制服，”他听起来有些懊恼，“既然我们——达成了某种共识。”

“你就在这儿，哪也不去？”克拉克反而问他。他极具压迫力的俯身下来，抓住对方贴在他胸前的手腕，慢而坚定的抚摸着布鲁斯。

“我会去哪里？不，克拉克，我就在这。”

“好吧，好。”克拉克说，“你当然不会离开。”

他在布鲁斯说话前贴了上去，轻松地撬开男人没能闭紧的嘴，氪星舌头仔细扫过布鲁斯整齐的齿列，接着向内、向上，找到对方那条僵硬的软肉又轻轻咬了一下。布鲁斯回过神后立刻回应了他，主动缠绕着，津液随着动作的加大有溢出嘴角的趋势。克拉克撤回时舔了舔他的下唇。

——红色遮挡住哥谭人的视野。准确来说，是暗红，他已熟悉的超人的披风在下一秒落在了他们之间，房间又没有亮灯，这柔软的外形织物看起来自然就像被血染过了一般。他还没来得及收回舌头，半张着嘴，思索了一番该怎样处置超人糊在他脸上的披风。

似乎含住它再正确不过，布鲁斯就这样做了，咧开嘴咬着一小片披风。他重获自由的双手拉扯住另一片，让微弱光亮重新照到他眼睛里去。“唔，”布鲁斯刻意哼了一声，唾液尽职尽责的打湿了他口中的布料。压在他身上的力量也迅速消失了，人类稍微仰起头，从覆盖在自己身上的这滩混乱红色里寻找那头氪星人，“卡尔？”

克拉克在这短短两秒内把自己脱光了——字面意思，超人的制服甚至被折好放在了一旁。他赤身裸体却绝不狼狈，形状完美的肌肉鼓胀着显示出拥有者的至高力量，而布鲁斯绝不会看错的蜷曲的黑色毛发顺着对方胸肌向下，行至腹沟股、再蔓延到胯下那几寸私密之地。布鲁斯干巴巴的看着那挺氪星长枪——大炮——已经抬起头，对方伸出手，紧实的肌肉由着他动作运动，来自湖面的微弱白光适时的照在他身侧，投下一片阴影。

“太可惜了，”韦恩说，嗓子突然渴得发疼，“你剥夺了我脱你制服的乐趣。”

超人低声笑了，他才不会为自己的赤裸感到羞耻。再说了，有这等好身材的家伙又有什么理由羞耻？“有的是机会，至少今晚我还留着这乐趣呢。”他冲布鲁斯扬起嘴角，膝盖重重地压在床上、在他膝旁，克拉克再次俯身下来。这个吻来得比之前所有的都更为亲密，或许是一位当事人的坦诚所赐，克拉克抓着布鲁斯的手引导着他让他抚上自己的肌肤，后者只从喉咙里挤出声破碎的呻吟。他们最终停在了克拉克左锁骨下，那颗异星器官蹦跶得厉害，砰砰直跳。

布鲁斯想挣脱开，去解自己纽扣时克拉克按住了他。“我以为已经说好了？”他此刻呲起牙，极具威慑力的露出那两颗犬齿，“我来做，你负责躺下，布鲁斯。”

他在脑子里把这句话过了三遍，正准备过第四遍时克拉克故意捏在他胯间鼓起的肿块上。蝙蝠猛的把自己砸向床里，他咬着嘴嘶嘶吸气，终于向超人示弱了。“如果你坚持的话。”他说，想要忽视血液奋力涌向下腹的胀痛感。

克拉克屈膝，半跪在床尾处，握住布鲁斯格外细瘦的脚踝把他向下拉扯了几寸。那双脚上蹬着一双手作皮鞋，他扣着鞋跟手腕一转，极轻的将皮鞋脱下，丢在地上。紧接着另一只。男人溜来大都会时穿着故意作旧的街头套装，但皮囊下依然是那个衣品极佳的韦恩，克拉克选择不脱下对方系有吊袜扣的灰色长袜，他握着布鲁斯左边踝骨，手指探进牛仔裤下端开口感受着男人的温暖体温。

“克拉克，”固执的哥谭人意外短促地叫出声，于是他停了两秒。“好的。”克拉克都不知道自己在答应什么，但布鲁斯随着这声回答安静了下来。他摊着手，全然放松着，被唾液濡湿的红披风在颈侧团成一卷，下摆长长的覆在小腿边侧。

克拉克直起身，修长的手指十分稳当地拉扯开布鲁斯腰上那根劣质皮带。哥谭人小声喘着，腰腹用力以方便克拉克将裤子从他腿上拽下来，氪星人火热的手掌仅隔着薄衬衫贴着他的皮肉，克拉克托住布鲁斯，感受着肌肉瞬间的紧绷。

“你全都要自己来，是吗？”布鲁斯询问他道，嘴角挂上若有如无的笑意，“一个都不肯留给我。”

“你有我的披风——以及，是的，”克拉克按在他胯间的肿包上，成功看到布鲁斯憋回去一句什么，“看来你还有个大麻烦了，韦恩先生。”

那声“乐意之至”差点被他们两个都忽视了。克拉克凑上前亲吻布鲁斯下巴，年长者屏息等着他再次退开，可他没有。他把注意力放回那件敞开至小腹的衬衫上，剩下两三颗扣子十分危险的绷在布鲁斯起伏不定的腹部，克拉克伸手去解开了它们，接着双手都探进去顺着布鲁斯精窄的腰胯向上。在碰触到腰后某处凸起时哥谭人几不可察觉的颤了颤，但克拉克——那是克拉克，他摸索的动作停下了，反而抬起眼睛无声地向布鲁斯发出询问。

他的回答是低头轻咬了对方鼻子。“与你无关，”布鲁斯说，“那处伤的年头快比得上这间屋子了。”

于是氪星人继续下去。这些横亘在布鲁斯背后的疤都由敏感的指腹传递给克拉克，他用头拱开还缠在布鲁斯颈侧的红色披风，张开嘴，将他脆弱的喉结含在嘴里。布鲁斯发出的呻吟就像是被困住了，他被牢牢控制在床板和超人刀枪不入的躯体之间对方的舌头正绕着他喉咙打转，紧接着向下滑去。轻到不可分辨的吻落在他锁骨上，克拉克刻意向右偏了几寸，用粗糙舌面打磨着他左肩那一片张牙舞爪的疤痕，他的手也终于划到布鲁斯背后，那两片肩胛骨死命抵着克拉克手掌。

“我可以……”

“随你怎么做。”布鲁斯说，他想摆脱这件衬衫很久了。

织物发出一阵危险的、即将撕裂的声音，但在最后一刻停下了。克拉克咕哝着摇头，蓝眼睛低垂着并未看向布鲁斯。“我改主意了，”他说，“现在我可赔不起这件衣服。”他的手顺着与来时全然不同的路重新撤下去，在滑到布鲁斯髋部时手指勾进他灰色的内裤里，男人难耐的扭着，好心抬高屁股等克拉克把它从自己身上扯下去。他修长挺翘的阴茎几乎是立刻从束缚中弹出来，拍在克拉克坚硬紧实的小腹上。

“好吧，”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，再缓慢睁开，“现在我是你的了。”

克拉克欺身压下来，那挺氪星老二紧紧的贴住布鲁斯胯部。男人压抑的喘息声反而躁动起另一股欲望，他伸出手反复摩擦着对方嘴唇，在布鲁斯张嘴吸气时将拇指探了进去。哥谭蝙蝠的棕色眼睛眨了眨，他默许了，小心用舌头舔弄着克拉克不安分的手指。克拉克从另一侧吻着他鬓角，把汗液都裹到自己嘴里，他甚至转到布鲁斯面前亲吻了他的眉心——再顺势向下——鼻尖，接着是他湿亮的嘴唇。

他弓起腰，给对方足够空间的同时像护食的狮子一般笼在对方身上。克拉克的手依然钳制在布鲁斯脸颊，他们都发现了这个姿态是多么的熟悉且充满威慑力，只是布鲁斯允许了，克拉克也接受了。他将哥谭人早已充血挺立的乳头含在嘴里，等玩弄够了再换到另一个，这两粒软肉在氪星人牙齿的精巧施力下肿得更加厉害，浅棕色的乳晕阔开。克拉克几乎沉沦于布鲁斯喉咙里挤出的破碎呻吟，他泄愤般咬着克拉克指头，却不自在的挺胸、又把自己送回到克拉克嘴里。

突然间一股恰到好处的力量蹬在克拉克的阴茎上，引出一声低吼。克拉克这才发现身下被桎梏住的中年人正屈着右腿，脚趾有意裹住他的老二，布鲁斯现在浑身上下只剩下长袜和衬衫，可他依然能给他带来足够多的困扰。“没试过？”布鲁斯含含糊糊的开口了，舌头无意间点过克拉克手指，“……继续，克拉克，我会让你舒服的。”

布鲁斯·韦恩说到做到。即使他被打乱了呼吸节奏，乳头还被年轻气盛的氪星英雄叼在嘴里。他尽可能的用脚趾照顾那根玩意的各处，带着他体温的长袜很快被前液打湿了。他从没意识到吊袜带可以这么紧。布鲁斯蜷曲着脚掌，从下面勾勒出克拉克紧绷着的双球，并得意于对方一瞬间的紧张，那股得意很快就被克拉克的牙齿磕碎了，现在他只能在眩晕和缺氧的双重打击下寻着他脚下的热流，把注意力放在它上面。

克拉克会满意的，他想着，而他自己——

他没有刻意放轻力气，那根外星老二被夹在布鲁斯脚趾和小腹之间，胀大的顶端给他带来了不少新奇体验。“如何？”这是个属于布鲁西的笑，但尾音还是蝙蝠的，“啊，克拉克……”他把克拉克的名字咽回肚子里，胸前突然加大的力度叫他嘶叫出声。“拉奥，我，”超人说，“你确实会给人惊喜，韦恩先生。”

他又玩弄了一会，其间克拉克终于放过那颗已经肿胀不堪的乳头，舌头向下顶弄着他的肚脐，布鲁斯抬起左腿想要帮忙，还没触到对方腹部就被克拉克的手臂拦住了。“不不不，重点不是我，”他说，手指也从布鲁斯嘴里抽出来按在他胸前，“躺下，好吗？”

他架着布鲁斯的左腿让他环在自己腰侧，手掌顺着他紧张的大腿肌肉抚摸着，这人类几乎每一寸皮肉都留有疤痕，除了最私密的那一片。那儿的皮肤光滑，与克拉克相反——这哥谭人做了全身除毛，布鲁斯彻底勃起的性器和沉甸甸的阴囊赤裸着，房间内昏暗的光亮也阻止不了克拉克把它们看得清清楚楚。棕色眼睛的蝙蝠没有收回自己的舌头，他抵着自己下犬齿，发出一声轻巧的弹音。

“噢，”他说，“润滑剂在旁边第二格柜子里。”

克拉克冲他笑了，又用超级速度作弊把那管润滑剂摸到自己手里。他拨开盖子时布鲁斯咬紧了牙，不算很满意的呼噜一声。克拉克用体温把润滑剂捂暖了才淋到布鲁斯身上，后者还是因为一时的温度差异瑟缩了一下，尽管在他热烫的身体下现有的所有东西都算不上温暖了。克拉克将手指操进去后就贴着布鲁斯同他接吻，让不适呻吟都阻断在自己嘴里，冷且黏腻的润滑液很快把他股间弄得一塌糊涂，布鲁斯拒绝了克拉克一动不动的手。

“动一动，”他咬牙切齿地说，他不得不，“……这样下去我可吃不下你的氪星长枪。”

更多冰凉的液体进入到穴内，由手指引导着。这场拓张漫长到磨人心智，布鲁斯先只是喘息，后来他想通过自慰来转移注意力，克拉克没有阻止他，那双蓝眼睛牢牢盯着他因痛楚和快感抿紧的双唇，随后又添进第二根、第三根手指。

“操，”他发起抖来，话也要吐不清了，“克拉克……”

“和我待在一起，布鲁斯。”氪星人对他道。

那三根手指翻搅、张开，以食指为中向深处转动着，原本冰凉的液体被他自己温暖了，他能感到——那股液体被带到深处，又随着动作溢出穴口让那圈肌肉变得晶亮。他加快了手淫的速度而克拉克选择在此时加入小指，几乎半个手掌都进到他窄小的入口内，疼得要命，布鲁斯咬着牙接受这一切，他想要，欲望比疼痛更值得他留恋。“这不行，”他说的每个字都断断续续，“你……我不想就这样。”

克拉克吻上他嘴角，终于四指并入、缓慢且不容拒绝的操进那个扩到一半的肉穴里。布鲁斯在他嘴边爆发出一声尖叫，它很快转换成急促的抽气声，这只是个开始，而他甚至没因此软下去。当克拉克触及那一点时布鲁斯终于把自己送上第一轮高潮，黏白的浊液溅在他们两肚皮上，氪星人极为隐秘地笑了，手上模仿着交合的动作不断抽送，以让对方适应被侵入的异样感觉。

“你欠我一次，布鲁斯，”他冲布鲁斯耳朵吐气，“我分明叫你和我一起。”

拓张依然蚀骨，哥谭人软趴趴的摊在那儿等待真正的开始。克拉克早就硬得不行，布鲁斯艰难的抬起一只脚踢在对方髋骨，却没了多余的小动作，他将刚才的精液抹在手指上含住，眯起眼睛打量身上这头故作镇定的外星人。“你觉得我受不了这么多？”他问道，克拉克故意按压上他的前列腺让他脸色变得难看了几分。“也许是我受不了，”克拉克说，“我需要缓冲。”

“童子军。”布鲁斯摇了摇头。

这声评价并没有叫克拉克生气，他近乎执着的用手操着布鲁斯后穴直到那里变烫变软，几乎能流出水来。中年人由着他折腾，双腿大打开，把披风的一角压在下面，偶尔发出几声回应。

他的手指抽离时带来的诡异空虚感叫布鲁斯皱起了眉，那圈肌肉徒劳的咬着空气，乞求有什么更大更硬的玩意插进来填补起那些缝隙。“布鲁斯，”克拉克架住他的腿让他环住自己，嗓子里带着温柔的威胁，“我在这儿呢。”

那可比——手指要来劲多了。男人想着。这根粗长的氪星阴茎扎扎实实地捅了进来，破开刚合起不久的穴道进到他从未有人触碰过的深处去，布鲁斯只觉得自己浑身都在抖，克拉克埋在他身体内便不动了，让他们两人都有喘息的时间。“拉奥，”这个正在操他的家伙也一阵失神，“这不一样……这太棒了。”

“如果你愿意闭嘴我会很感激的。”

“为什么你还能说这么多话？”

“老天啊克拉克——一根起码18厘米的外星老二正插在我屁股里，我在试图分心。”

“但你不该分心，操，你太紧了……”

布鲁斯哑着嗓子叫唤起来：“……卡尔！”

他们沉默着拥抱了一会，随后克拉克对他宣告道“我要动了”，一切理智便分崩离析。他攥紧了手中的红披风，试着把注意力分到其他地方去，而不是在他体内横冲直闯的克拉克——他胀大的龟头、茎体上凸起的血管、不似常人的高热温度，随着冲撞他把多余的润滑液都带了出来，透明的淫液争先恐后从那个狭小穴口挤出，更多的被卡在那儿，由着克拉克的侵入逐渐被捣成白沫。他每一次都干得那样深，布鲁斯连呼吸的能力都被他妈的操散了，他哼哼喘息着想要求饶，每一次都失败，每一次都重新开始。人类感觉自己的控制力也要随氧气一起离他而去，紧接着克拉克用力在他臀部拍了一巴掌，那片皮肤很快烧灼起来，血液涌向他指端更多的冲上布鲁斯面颊。

“天啊别，别停……下。”克拉克揉着他紧实的臀肉，用气声回答他：“绝不。”布鲁斯不自觉间的紧张把克拉克的阴茎绞得更紧，他以为这玩意危险的又胀大了几分，差点要为此尖叫起来让他妈的滚出去。他的双腿也是如此紧的夹住克拉克，让吊袜扣深深烙进了小腿皮肉里，勒出一道红痕。那条氪星性器以决绝的气势操进柔软肠道，撤出时几乎把软肉一同翻搅出来，肛口紧箍住阴茎头部不让它离开，很快水声也出现了，响亮到另布鲁斯感到尴尬，这比他们两的呼吸要响亮得多。

克拉克用氪星语咕哝了一句，布鲁斯猜那不是什么好话。“你湿得厉害，”他果然没猜错，克拉克好心翻译说，“……但还是这么紧，操。”哥谭人不再抑制自己，大声叫唤起来：“克拉克！”于是对方应声干进他最里面，囊袋将臀肉也拍出一片红色。他感觉自己被钉在克拉克的阴茎上，所有感觉都是由克拉克赐给他，当克拉克碾磨过他的腺体时布鲁斯又叫出声了。“不，不对，”他喊着，因一次格外大力的插入差点咬到嘴唇，“别动了，求你！克拉克，别！”

“但你又要勃起了。”克拉克贴着他唇边低声呢喃。

这是事实，布鲁斯自然对自己的性能力有极佳的观感。但他此时只感到背叛，克拉克在他左边臀肉上不轻不重的拍了一下，他抬高腿时后穴和肌肉都火辣辣的疼，可他的老二确实又精神抖擞地翘了起，顶端淫荡的戳着克拉克坚实的腹肌流出更多汁水来。“得了吧，我，”布鲁斯埋下头，手指死死揪着克拉克的黑发，“就只是别折腾我了……别。”

下一秒他因为失去重心急促的呼出声。这头执意不听他说话的氪星人到这时居然还把他抱了起来，明目张胆的用超能力作弊。克拉克抱着他由跪姿轻松站直，就在布鲁斯以为他们会就着这姿势继续做下去时克拉克动了，左手托着布鲁斯臀部右手护在他身后，他带着两人转向左侧，朝靠着湖面的透明玻璃走去。

“如果你想——”克拉克甚至他妈的不愿意飞！他像个纯粹的人类那样大步跨下床，布鲁斯也被重力带着、这一下插得格外的深，直接把他要说的话都捅到堪萨斯去了。中年人十足狼狈的挂在克拉克身上，对方走出的每一步细节都活灵活现的体现在他屁股里的那根阴茎上。克拉克温柔的把他推到墙上，右手松下来、稳妥的端着他的胯。

好消息是衬衫还在，坏消息是这件衣物并不能阻止冰凉的玻璃墙面带走他的体温。

“现在我要吻你了。”克拉克说，从下巴一路舔咬到他的嘴唇，最后才缓慢而情色的含住它们。一部分的布鲁斯沉沦于与对方的吻之中，另一部分在想这个姿势会把墙面弄脏，克拉克操他时会不可避免地带出汁水，那些液体会溅到玻璃上，下坠、干涸，最后变成一道会让他明早头疼不已的白色污痕。可这个念头只让他的阴茎硬得更加厉害，布鲁斯·韦恩，你他妈完蛋了。

他偏过头换气，喘息，热烫的呼吸把他颈边的玻璃烘出一小片水雾，很快又被衬衫擦掉了。克拉克放下布鲁斯左腿却只让他脚尖点地，根本得不到一个施力点，唯一的支撑就是他的氪星性器和他的手。男人被操得失神，眼睛里也要蕴集起一片雾气，他修长的手指徒劳的在玻璃墙面上收紧，只抓得几缕空气，克拉克扳正他的下巴轻咬着喉结，在俯身下去玩弄他右侧乳头时手指也碾磨上左边胸膛。布鲁斯干哑地咳喘着，在克拉克嘴下难耐的扭动。

“卡尔，动一动，”他说，“这样很不好受。”

克拉克问他道：“——我能就这样把你干射吗，布鲁斯？”

他答应了，更合理的情况是他根本懒得应声。黑发蓝眼的氪星坏种打开了X视线，让本就赤裸的布鲁斯在克拉克面前更像一本摊开的书。他说，“前列腺高潮好像挺难的，但这不是问题。”他说，“你就叫出声吧，布鲁斯，我怎样都听得见的。”他说，“你真的硬得要命……太热了，哦操。”他说，“我猜你要到了——”

布鲁斯低头猛的咬住对方那喋喋不休的嘴。他又在报复自己刚开始时的多言了。随之而来的高潮击垮了他，布鲁斯甚至没意识到自己又迎来了高潮——有人在他脑子里鸣枪示意，比先前透明得多的稠液从他阴茎里射出来，大部分都溅落在克拉克胸前蜷曲的毛发上，接着又跌落回来。这场射精过于绵长痛苦，克拉克听到嘴里这只蝙蝠开始胡言乱语，便放开了他，那颗毛茸茸的黑色脑袋就垂在他肩上。布鲁斯在用自己掌握的各种语言辱骂，啜泣，他叫他克拉克，他说你就是想操死我。“我受不了啦……我想回床上去。”布鲁斯这样说。克拉克在他垂着脑袋咕哝时依然精准的碾压过他肠穴内的腺体，直到布鲁斯逐渐安静下来，呼吸渐渐平稳，他的阴茎终于也射不出什么了，半软得搭落着靠在他腿侧，随着克拉克坚定而又简单的冲撞下小幅度晃着。

“氪星混蛋，这甚至只是第一次。”布鲁斯朝他耳朵说，“你干死我得了。”

克拉克在他尾音落下时也终于达到高潮，温度更高的精液浇灌进布鲁斯被完全打开的穴里。他并没有退出去，继续缓慢操干着直到最后一点液体也被布鲁斯挤榨干净，些许淫液顺着开合的穴口流淌下来，顺着布鲁斯紧张的大腿肌肉一路被小腿上的长袜吸抹掉。

“你知道我不会这样做，”克拉克说，“布鲁斯。”

 

**********

 

他们落地时布鲁斯立刻从他怀里跳开了。这只大型猫科一样的哥谭男人还拿手背抹了抹嘴，  
似乎刚才还和超人吻得难舍难分的家伙不是他一样。

“感谢你送我回来。”布鲁斯极为克制的颔首示意道，除了耳尖有些泛红、心跳至今没恢复正常频率以外，他又是那个万无一失的蝙蝠侠了。克拉克冲他微笑，抬起手扶正了方才在高空对方扣到他脸上的眼镜，隔着平光树脂片那抹明亮的氪星蓝色也淡不了多少，他很满意的瞧见布鲁斯又皱起了眉，手指有意无意挪向衬衫最顶端的两颗扣子。

“实际上我也有东西给你，”现在布鲁斯把那两颗扣子解开了，露出他结实的锁骨，“这是目的之一。”

哥谭蝙蝠带着好奇的目光审视了他一番：“什么，克拉克？”

他看见对面的氪星人仿佛变魔术一般抽出来一支——一支花，枯萎的，花萼几乎变成黑色的孱弱玫瑰，茎上的尖刺都被克拉克用手指抚掉了。这是个笑话，什么样的花能刺伤超人的手指呢？总之他看见克拉克诚意十足的握着这支长茎玫瑰，后者并不觉得尴尬，但他还是咳嗽了一声。

“你的披风还有口袋？”布鲁斯问他。

“不然我的眼镜放在哪？”克拉克有些惊诧的瞪大眼睛，“我还在里面放过饼干呢。”

他干巴巴的回蹬过去。“好吧，所以？”他说，“你想告诉我什么？”

卡尔-艾尔抿着嘴思考了一会。“它就只是支玫瑰而已，布鲁斯，”他回答道，“当你说有东西给我，我才意识到我应该回敬你什么，所以……”

“那这就是临时起意了。”韦恩家主都没意识到他说这句话时尾音发颤，克拉克好整以暇的望着他，就好像他是这片湖、这片树林、这片哥谭城里唯一重要的事物。

他说：“绝不，也绝不会是。”

 

******

他让他们保持着这姿势，就算回到床上也没有改变。超人的红披风被布鲁斯压在身下，他多少有些困了，可屁股里那根依然硬着的老二让他无法昏睡。克拉克略有些尴尬的解释道这也是某种外星体质，他们氪星人的生理就是如此，布鲁斯对这话哼出声，既不反驳也不买账。布鲁斯棕色眼睛里堆砌的雾早就散了，现在他眨了眨眼，带着疲惫、餍足和比黄太阳光更温暖的东西。

“谢谢，克拉克，”他说，“为了这所有的……”

 

******

布鲁斯咬着牙回味这句话。

那只是支玫瑰罢了。

 

fiN


End file.
